opposite side
by youshiro
Summary: maaf saya bingung nulis summary nya jadi langsung dibaca aja fic-nya. tapi sebelumnya baca dulu ini: DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !


**Opposite Side**

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo desu~

Pair : IchigoXIshida

Rated : T

Genre : angst and –implisit– romance maybe?

Warning : AU/AR, Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC –sangat–, dll, dkk, dst.

**Author Notes : **roleplay coba-coba antara akina usagi dan youshiro. Ini debut pertama kami di fandom ini, jadi maaf kalau masih abal.. Ini terinspirasi dari Death Note The Movie: L Change The World. Karena ada little bit Shounen Ai, maka saya musti mengatakan: **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Enjoy It!**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Lelaki berkacamata itu bersandar di kursi dan merilekskan tubuhnya sejenak. Tatapan matanya mengarah lurus pada sebuah tabung kecil yang tersimpan di atas meja. Tabung berisikan virus yang baru saja berhasil diteliti olehnya dan rekan kerjanya, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Perlahan lelaki bernama Ishida Uryuu itu menghela nafas panjang dan menutup kedua matanya, mecoba beristirahat sejenak dari rutinitasnya. Sudah hampir lima tahun dia bekerja di Pusat Riset ini. Beratus virus dan bakteri sudah dihadapinya, entah untuk sekedar diobservasi atau bahkan untuk dijinakkan.

Tak lama kemudian seorang laki-laki berambut oranye menghampiri Ishida yang sedang beristirahat. Tangan kecoklatannya meletakkan beberapa lembar kertas di atas meja kerja partnernya.

"Ishida, ini berkas laporan penelitian tentang virus Blood Goblin," tutur Ichigo. "Oh ya, ini sudah waktunya makan siang. Kau mau ikut makan siang denganku tidak?" tanyanya kemudian.

Ishida kembali menghela nafas dan membaca sekilas laporan yang disodorkan padanya. Selesai memeriksa, tangan pucatnya menyimpan lembar-lembar kertas itu ke dalam laci meja kerjanya.

"Tumben kau mengajakku makan siang. Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?"

"Hei, kenapa sih kau selalu sinis padaku? Aku 'kan hanya mengajakmu makan siang, apa tidak boleh?" tanyanya dengan wajah memerah karena menahan amarah. "Aku benar-benar heran denganmu. Ya sudah, kalau tidak mau makan siang, aku juga bisa pergi sendiri. Huh!"

Ichigo berbalik dan melangkahkan kaki. Langkahnya yang menghentak menunjukkan betapa kesalnya dia saat ini. Ketika mencapai pintu, lelaki itu menoleh dan menatap mata hitam rekannya.

"Kau yakin tidak mau ikut makan siang denganku?"

Ishida menggeleng pelan melihat sikap kekanakan itu. Dia sudah sering menghadapi semua sikap menyebalkan Ichigo yang kadang sangat menguji batas kesabarannya.

'_Dasar manusia kepala jeruk! Tuhan, kenapa aku memiliki rekan seperti dia ini sih?'_ batinnya merana.

Ishida melepaskan jas putih yang selalu dipakainya ketika di lab dan menyampirkannya di kursi yang tadi didudukinya. Dengan santai ia kemudian melangkah mendekati ambang pintu tempat partner-nya menunggu.

"Jangan berteriak di lab. Suaramu yang melengking itu bisa memecahkan semua peralatan kaca yang ada," tuturnya ketika berjalan mendahului Ichigo yang masih terpaku.

"Hehee.. Maaf, maaf. Aku sudang kesal karena penelitianku tak berjalan lancar," ucap Ichigo sembari meggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekal tidak gatal dan berbalik. "Eh, hei— Ishida, tunggu aku!" Ichigo segera mengejar Ishida yang sudah melangkah menjauhinya.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Keadaan Pusat Riset memang sepi. Lagipula siapa yang mau datang ke tempat ini di hari Minggu seperti sekarang? Kalau bukan karena penelitian virus Blood Goblin yang harus diselesaikan hari ini juga, dua lelaki itu pun tak akan sudi 'menjebak' diri mereka di tempat ini.

"Aku sudah berhasil menstabilkan virus itu. Tapi kita masih harus menunggu reaksinya beberapa jam kedepan," Ishida memecah kesunyian.

"Waw, keren! Kau benar-benar jenius, Ishida," puji Ichigo sembari menepuk bahu Ishida sedikit bersemangat. "Haaahh.. Kenapa harus kita yang ditugaskan untuk menyelesaikan tugas ini sih? Padahal aku ingin tidur seharian," Ichigo memasang wajah kesalnya. "Hei, apakah kantin tetap buka minggu-minggu begini? Kalau tidak buka, kita mau makan apa? Aku lapaarr.." Ichigo mengelus perutnya yang sudah berontak minta diisi sejak tadi.

Ishida terdiam, sama sekali tidak merespon semua celotehan yang diucapkan Ichigo. Hari ini penelitian tentang virus itu akan dihentikan, apapun hasilnya. Dan itu berarti.. 'Kontraknya' demgan pemuda berisik di sampingnya usai. Entah kenapa ada perasaan sesak yang mencemari hatinya ketika mengingat hal tadi.

_'Sial! Sepertinya aku mulai gila gara-gara berdekatan dengannya selama tiga bulan terakhir,'_ batinnya.

"Hei, kau tidak mendengarkanku ya?" Ichigo mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Ishida, yang kemudian dibalas tatapan tajam. "Tidak terasa sudah tiga bulan kita melakukan riset, dan hari ini semuanya selesai. Aku ingin segera mengetahui hasil dari penelitian ini. Hei, Ishida, kenapa wajahmu terlihat murung? Kau tidak sedang bersedih karena kontrak kita berakhir 'kan?" Ichigo menunjukkan tampang menggoda.

Ishida melirik tajam kearah lelaki yang sedang tertawa disampingnya.

"Memangnya kalau aku sedih, apa pedulimu?"

Ishida mencoba menekan perasaan aneh yang akhir-akhir ini selalu dirasakannya ketika berdekatan dengan rekannya ini. Dia sadar, semuanya adalah kesalahan. Semua perasaan yang dia miliki ini adalah salah.

"Aku malah bersyukur karena hari-hariku tak akan dihiasi celotehanmu yang berisik itu," lanjutnya.

"Apa kau yakin dengan apa yang baru saja kau katakan?" Ichigo bertanya dengan wajah serius. "Bukankah kau selalu mencariku kalau aku tidak ada? Hah, hah?" godanya.

"Itu karena kau memegang kunci ruangan kita. Kalau kau tidak memegang kunci ruangan itu, aku tak akan mau mencarimu, Kurosaki."

"Tidak perlu malu mengakuinya, Ishida. Pria tampan sepertiku 'kan memang selalu membuat siapapun rindu, hahahaa," Ichigo tertawa lepas dengan sebelah lengan merangkul bahu lawan bicaranya.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari bahuku," ucap Ishida penuh penekanan.

Ichigo kemudian menyelipkan kedua tangannya ke saku jas yang masih dipakainya, kepalanya menatap langit yang mulai menaungi keduanya karena kini mereka sudah keluar dari gedung riset. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau Ishida memang sedang sensitif dan sedikit menghindarinya?

"Hei, Ishida, kau aneh hari ini. Apa kau sedang sakit?" Ichigo menoleh, menatap wajah Ishida. "Wajahmu juga memerah. Kau sedang demam ya? Coba aku cek."

Ichigo meletakkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Ishida dan memeriksa suhu tubuh rekannya. Belum sampai semenit melakukan tindakan itu, Ishida sudah menepis tangan kecoklatan itu dari dahinya. Lelaki itu segera mempercepat langkahnya dan meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih menatapnya heran.

_'Aku bisa benar-benar gila kalau terus berada di dekat lelaki cerewet itu!'_

**.**

Ishida berdiri mematung. Matanya jelas menunjukkan rasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang tengah dialaminya saat ini. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam erat sebuah alat suntik berisi virus Blood Goblin yang sudah berhasil distabilkan.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan pistol itu.. Kurosaki?"

Ishida bisa melihat rekannya menyeringai dengan sebelah tangan memegang pistol yang terarah tepat padanya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melakukan ini, tetapi aku harus mendapatkan virus yang ada di tanganmu. Berikan suntikan itu, dan aku tak akan melukaimu," tuturnya datar.

Ishida menatap suntikan di tangannya dan Ichigo secara bergantian. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Siang tadi lelaki yang berdiri beberapa meter di hadapannya ini masih bersikap 'normal'. Lalu kenapa sekarang.. Sungguh, sepandai apapun lelaki berkacamata itu, dia tetap tak mengerti dengan semua hal yang tengah menimpanya ini.

"Kenapa kau diam? Cepat serahkan virus itu padaku!" sentak Ichigo keras, sempat membuat Ishida menegang sesaat.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan, Kurosaki?" tanya Ishida tenang dan datar. "Apa yang kau inginkan dari virus ini?" lanjutnya.

Perlahan lelaki berambut cerah itu menurunkan todongan pistolnya dan tertawa sinis.

"Kau ingin tahu untuk apa aku menginginkan virus itu?" dia mengulangi pertanyaan Ishida. "Kalau aku katakan bahwa Blood Goblin adalah virus yang berkaitan dengan kadar asam di dalam darah.. Kau pasti bisa menebak apa yang kumaksudkan 'kan? Aku tahu kau tidak bodoh, Ishida Uryuu."

Ishida terdiam beberapa saat dan menatap mata kecoklatan milik lawannya dengan tajam.

"Senjata biologis," bisik Ishida, namun masih bisa ditangkap indera pendengaran Ichigo. "Senjata, heh?"

Virus di tangannya memang bisa jadi amat berbahaya bila dikembangkan lebih jauh. Itulah kenapa Byakuya Kuchiki, kepala tim riset, memintanya untuk menstabilkan virus ini.

"Aku tidak pernah mengira kau memiliki rencana sepicik itu, Kurosaki. Siapa manusia keji yang mengirim dan menugaskanmu?"

"Kau ingin tahu siapa yang mengutusku? Harusnya kau sudah mencurigai tuan Ichimaru yang merekomendasikanku untuk menjadi rekanmu, bukan?"

Sebenarnya Ishida sudah menduga kalau dalang dari semua hal ini adalah Ichimaru, lelaki kaya yang bersedia menjadi donatur untuk penelitian virus Blood Goblin. Ichigo menyalakan sebatang rokok dan menghisapnya pelan.

"Tak ada lagi yang perlu kau ketahui. Sekarang serahkan virus itu padaku dengan damai atau aku akan memaksamu."

"Cih. Harusnya aku mencurigaimu sejak awal. Orang teledor sepertimu memang tidak pantas menjadi seorang peneliti," Ishida mendengus.

Ishida menatap Ichigo yang kini bersandar pada dinding ruangan dan menghisap rokoknya dengan nyaman. Lelaki itu benar-benar menjadi sosok Ichigo lain yang sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan sosok Ichigo yang dikenalnya selama ini. Ishida tersenyum pahit.

"Kau tahu, Kurosaki? Aku bersedia meneliti virus ini karena ada kemungkinan yang menyatakan bahwa virus ini bisa dijadikan vaksin untuk penyakit yang telah merenggut nyawa ibuku." Ishida memandang suntikan di tangannya. "Kalau virus ini berhasil distabilkan, presentase kemungkinan digunakannya virus ini sebagai vaksin menjadi 70%. Itu cukup untuk mendorongku untuk melakukan percobaan."

"Jangan sok suci di hadapanku, Ishida," Ichigo menyemburkan asap rokoknya. "Kau pasti melakukan itu bukan semata-mata demi alasan pribadi melankolismu itu. Aku tahu, banyak yang akan membeli vaksin itu dengan harga yang tidak murah. Tujuanmu tak lebih baik dariku."

Ishida menghela nafas berat. Lelaki di hadapannya memang benar-benar bukan Ichigo Kurosaki yang dikenalnya, karena Ichigo yang dikenalnya tidak mungkin menuduhnya dengan alasan menjijikan seperti tadi. Ichigo menjatuhkan puntung rokok dan menginjaknya. Lelaki itu melangkah mendekati Ishida yang sejak tadi sama sekali belum beranjak sesenti pun.

"Hei, kawan, kita tak perlu berselisih seperti ini 'kan? Kau hanya tinggal memberikan virus itu padaku dan semuanya selesai. Aku akan segera melangkah pergi jika virus itu sudah ada di tanganku. Bagaimana?" ucap Ichigo dengan senyum terukir di wajahnya.

"Kalau aku tak mau memberikannya.. Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo berdiri tepat di hadapan rekannya dan sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Aku akan merebutnya dengan cara apapun, walau itu berarti aku harus mencabut nyawamu sekalipun," bisiknya di telinga Ishida.

Ishida melangkah mundur, memberi jarak antara dirinya dan sosok baru yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya. Lelaki berambut hitam kebiruan itu menundukkan kepala sejenak.

"Membunuhku? Semudah itu kau ingin membunuhku? Hanya demi virus ini kau membunuhku?"

Ishida mengutuk dirinya karena gagal menyembunyikan getir dalam suaranya. Sesak. Dadanya terasa sesak ketika mendengar perkataan Ichigo tadi.

"Kalau kau ingin membunuhku, kenapa kau tidak juga menarik pelatuk pistolmu itu, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo maju selangkah untuk mendekati Ishida. Sebelah tangannya masih menggenggam pistol yang sebenarnya siap meletus kapanpun dia mau. Mata kecoklatannya menatap Ishida yang masih menunduk.

"Aku tak bisa semudah itu membunuhmu. Sejujurnya aku bahkan sama sekali tidak berniat membunuhmu," Ichigo bicara pelan. "Tapi akan ada salah satu diantara kita yang mati kalau kau tidak juga menyerahkan virus itu."

Ishida kembali melangkah mundur. Dadanya makin sesak ketika mendengar penuturan tadi. Ternyata dia tak lebih berharga dimata Ichigo bila dibandingkan dengan virus yang ada di tangannya. Kini dia benar-benar yakin kalau perasaan yang dimilikinya pada lelaki ini memang sebuah kesalahan.

"Aku tidak akan memberikan benda ini padamu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menggunakan virus ini untuk melukai orang lain."

'_Cukup aku yang kau lukai, Ichigo.'_

Ishida menghujamkan jarum suntik itu ke pergelangan tangannya dan menginjeksi semua virus itu ke dalam tubuhnya. Matanya sempat menangkap keterkejutan di wajah Ichigo.

"Kalau perkiraanku benar, beberapa saat lagi pembuluh arteriku akan mengeras dan menyumbat sirkulasi darah ke seluruh tubuhku," ucap Ishida sembari melemparkan suntikan yang tadi digenggamnya.

Tubuh lelaki berambut oranye itu menegang sempurna. Matanya melebar, menunjukkan rasa terkejut yang kentara. Pistol yang digenggamnya meluncur mulus dan jatuh ke lantai.

"K–kau.. Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau gila, Ishida.. Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" tanya Ichigo dengan suara tercekat.

Sesaat kemudian Ishida limbung dan kehilangan keseimbangan . Ichigo segera berlari dan menopang tubuh rekannya itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Bodoh, lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan!" teriak Ichigo frustasi.

Matanya menatap lekat wajah rekannya yang pucat. Kacamata pemuda di rangkulannya sudah terlepas ketika tubuh itu terhempas ke lantai tadi.

"Kenapa kau mengkhawatirkanku? Bukankah.. kau ingin membunuhku?"

Mata Ichigo terbelalak. Ishida masih menatap lekat lelaki yang diam-diam dikaguminya itu. Dia bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang mulai terasa kaku dan lumpuh perlahan. Nampaknya virus menyebar lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakannya.

"Bodoh," gumam Ichigo. "Kau memang bodoh."

Kepalanya tertunduk, membuat Ishida tidak bisa melihat raut yang tersirat di wajah kecoklatan lawan bicaranya.

"Aku berkata bahwa aku ingin membunuhmu, dan kau percaya? Aku hanya menggertak, bodoh! Aku.. aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membunuhmu.. Bagaimana bisa aku membunuhmu?" tanya Ichigo, meluapkan semua emosi yang disimpannya rapat-rapat.

Ishida tersenyum tipis ketika mendengar ucapan lawan bicaranya. Rasa sesak yang menderanya sejak mengetahui kenyataan yang diucapkan pemuda di depannya mulai terkikis dan hilang.

Sepasang mata hitam indah itu kini tingal terbuka separuh. Disisa-sisa kesadarannya yang mulai menipis, Ishida menggerakkan sebelah tangannya dan meraih sisi wajah kecoklatan itu.

"Senang bisa mengenalmu.. Ichigo.."

Ichigo kembali membeku. Sebelah tangannya menyentuh dan menggenggam tangan pucat yang ada di wajahnya. Diraihnya bahu pemuda yang sudah tak berdaya itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku.." bisiknya berulang-ulang.

Ishida hanya terdiam, nafanya mulai tersenggal. Lelaki itu tahu dia tidak akan bisa bertahan. Lelaki itu tahu, sebentar lagi malaikat maut akan hadir menjemputnya. Tapi entah kenapa.. dia tidak merasa takut. Sama sekali tidak ada rasa takut yang menyeruak di hatinya. Yang ada malah perasaan lega dan.. bahagia mungkin.

Dia tidak bisa menyelamatkan ibunya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi.. dia bisa menyelamatkan Ichigo, rekan kerjanya yang juga adalah lelaki yang sudah merebut perhatiannya.

Dia sudah menyelamatkan lelaki itu dari perbuatan keji yang ditugaskan padanya. Dia sudah menyelamatkan lelaki itu dari dosa yang akan ditanggungnya andai saja lelaki berambut oranye itu berhasil mendapatkan virus yang mereka teliti. Dia sudah berhasil menyelamatkan Ichigo, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

- THE END -


End file.
